


to hear him say bochan

by Levithecaptain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levithecaptain/pseuds/Levithecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciel and sebby are having relationship issues, sebastian is gone all the time, ciel has gotten depressed, and sex is off the table. one day while ciel thinks sebby is gone he has some strange urge, one he has never felt before, no not to touch himself you dirty minded little fuck, but to hurt himself.<br/>mentions of self harm so possible trigger warning. it might get dirty i havent decided yet but for now it is going to be sweet short and simple sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You remember when Sebastian protected you from all, but that was just because he wanted your soul. Now he treats you as if you were nothing, and yet you still love him, you are still holding on to the little bit of hope that you have that he is still good and still loves you. You think back to the times when he would cook for you, when he would tuck you in at night, and when he would dress you in the mornings, all with a smile on his face saying, ‘yes bochan’. You long for the days when he acted as though he loved you, now he seems so far away it is impossible to reach out to him.  
You can’t just do nothing, but then again there is nothing you can do, you just have to let go of him and hope you can recover from him leaving. This thought sends a shiver down your spine, Sebastian leaving? Surely he wouldn’t, would he? You are pulled out of your thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. Well at least you thought someone tapped you on the shoulder, but you live alone with Sebastian and he is out doing, things. Come to think of it, he never really says exactly where he is going, he might say something like, ‘I’m going out’ or ‘be back soon’ but never giving you a location or an actual time.  
What has your life come to? Sitting around doing nothing all day, waiting for Sebastian to come home, nothing of interest has really happened to you since he became so distant. Not that you need him to have a good time just that you haven’t really been up for anything lately, that’s all.   
You eventually fall asleep around 1 a.m. and when you wake up you see that Sebastian had left a note that he had been home shortly and left again to go do, things. You look around the house, it’s basically trashed, Sebastian hasn’t cleaned in forever, guess it’s up to you. You start in the kitchen and work your way to the living room. After hours of hard work the house finally looks half decent, no thanks to Sebastian.  
“I’m home.” He says walking in the door. Not for long you think to yourself.  
“hey.” You say in a tired voice.  
“I’m only here for a bit, I’m going somewhere in a few hours but, I’m here now if you are up for anything.” He winks and walks towards you leaning down to kiss you.  
You don’t resist but you aren’t necessarily into it. You feel as though you grew apart even more since the last time you had sex, which is very possible considering how long ago that was. You two make your way into the bed room, Sebastian throws you back on the bed and holds himself above you grinding his hips against yours.  
“stop.” The word escapes you before you can stop it.  
“What?” he seems genuinely confused.  
“I’m not in the mood.” You should really watch your mouth around Sebastian.  
“Okay sorry.” You did not expect an answer like that from him, certainly not about saying no to sex.  
He gets up and walks away from you without another word, you hear the front door open and close, he must be going somewhere again. As you walk from the bedroom into the hall way you accidentally knock over a picture frame on the table by the door. It falls to the floor and shatters, a strange urge washes over you, you crouch down and pick up a piece of glass, you roll back you your sleeve and begin to make lines on your wrist. And oh does it feel good, it is certainly distracting you from your relationship problems too.  
Just as you make a cut you hear a gasp from behind you.  
“Bochan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

His words crackle with worry and fear. Never have you heard this tone used by him before, his voice shakes as he says the simple word and it brings tears to your eyes to finally hear him say it again, ‘bochan’. its Beautiful.  
“Bochan, why?” he almost whispers as a single tear falls from his face, you’ve never seen him cry before.  
“I…I…don’t know.” You look down at your arm in horror, what have you done?  
“Oh bochan.” By now he is sobbing, he gets on his knees and squeeze you into a tight hug.  
Sebastian cups his hands around your face and kisses you passionately. He slowly lifts you up and the piece of glass falls from your hand shattering into a million more pieces as it hits the floor. He sets you on the bed and curls up around you.  
“Please, don’t do this to yourself, it’s not worth it.” He whispers to you as he brushes a piece of hair away from your face.  
“I’m sorry, just so so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I, I can’t remember.” It shocks you, you suddenly can’t remember cutting yourself, you know you did but you can’t remember the details of the event.  
“It will be alright bochan, don’t you worry.” He gently strokes your head and lays next to you quietly crying, as do you.  
You fall asleep in his arms, it is the best sleep you’ve had in a while, knowing that you are so close to the one you love really helps. When you wake up Sabastian is still there to your surprise. He is still lying next to you, awake, but still there. He kisses you on the forehead as you open your eyes and you smile, but then what happened yesterday hits you, all of it at once. A tear falls from your eyes and hits the sheets after rolling down your face. Sebastian pulls you in closer to him.  
“I love you bochan.”  
“I love you too.”  
It is relatively quiet the rest of the morning. Sebby cooks you breakfast and serves it to you in bed, you and him talk for hours on end.  
“Hey Sebastian,”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I ask you to do something for me?”  
“Anything.”  
“Please don’t ever let us grow apart again.” You look down with embarrassment.  
“Yes bochan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got dirty but im not all that great at writing that type of thing so sorry

You don’t know why but he saying this simple word, this small thing, that might mean nothing to someone else, brings joy to your heart. His words are smooth like honey and his tone is soft like cotton, you lay there for a while after breakfast just thinking. Thinking about how you grew apart and ways to stop it from ever happening again, because you can’t imagine what you might do if he left you. You look out the bedroom door to see Sebastian cleaning up the kitchen, it’s been so long since he helped clean.  
You sit up and get out of bed, you walk into the kitchen and wrap your arms around him. You pull him away from the counter and around the corner into the bed room, you lay back on the bed pulling him on top of you. You want him closer to you, closer than ever, you need him to be closer.  
“Ciel, are you sure?” he says as you kiss his neck and run your hands up and down his body.  
“I’m sure.” You say this in a serious tone and Sebastian knows you mean what you say.  
He grinds his hips against yours and begins to unbutton your night shirt. You fiddle with the buckle on his belt until it comes undone, his hands move up your sides pushing off your shirt and you boxers are pushed down by your own doing. During this time he has managed to undress himself entirely. He rolls you onto your stomach, propping up your hips with your knees.  
You feel his finger slip inside you, he moves the single finger back and forth teasing you, finally after what seems like forever he slides in a second, then a third.  
“Just fuck me already.” You whisper under your breath, he hears you.  
He pulls his hands out of you and brings his dick up to your entrance. He coats his fingers in your saliva and rubs it on himself before entering you. He moves slowly at first, wiggling around until you let out a moan, you cover your mouth in embarrassment. He adjusts himself so that he hits the same spot each time, he starts to get faster and faster until he begins to move at inhuman speeds, he brings one of his hands around to your front and begins to stroke you moving his fingers from base to tip.  
You let out more moans and cries of pleasure and for a brief moment you swear you hear Sebastian making noises to, but he would never let you know, he is a demon, it would be a shame for him to find pleasure in a human. But you know better than to let that fool you, he enjoys it and you know it.  
You can feel yourself about to cum, you let out a loud moan as white milky liquid falls out of you, Sebastian falls back on the bed, he is panting for air. You crawl over to his spot on the bed and hug him, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you in closer to him.  
“I love you.” He almost whispers.  
“I love you too.” You look up at him, into his beautifully colored redish eyes. “Say it.”  
“I love you bochan.” He kisses your fore head and you drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
